


Mimicry

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Other, notreallyKageOi, youmayfoundsomeshippinghere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami





	Mimicry

You know, it's weird. Seasons change. People? Not so much.

You know, it's weird when you are used to being looked up to, and yet you start to look up.

Because you gave up you career. Because he didn't, still studying in high school, having just enough time.

He has two years. You has none.

He evolves. You could - but you don't.

He growsstronger. You keep staring as he is.

That's weird.

You look at him to suffer.

You look at him not to forget about both volleyball and pain.

You look at him to learn.

Maybe you look at him to admire.


End file.
